Brotherly Advice
by Trin7
Summary: Trinity needs some advice and goes to her “brother” for help


I noticed that there is little written about one of my favorite relationships in the Matrix movies, that of Ghost and Trinity. So here goes. Hope you like it.

**Summary**: Trinity needs some advice and goes to her "brother" for help.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Matrix nor any of the characters. They are the property of the Wachowski Brothers and Warner Bros. Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended. I just love the Matrix.

She hesitated.

This was a subject you talked to your girlfriends about, not your brother. But then again, she had never been that good at making friends. Surely a brother would be able to help. Of course he wasn't her real brother, but that's what they called people who were unplugged on the same day. He was her best friend anyway. Her only real friend to be completely honest.

Oh, well. It was worth a shot.

She knocked. No answer.

She knocked again. Still no answer.

She opened the cold metal door a bit and peeked inside. She smiled. He was trying out his newly acquired personal processing unit. She decided to see what all the fuss was about.

After jacking in she opened her eyes to find herself in a beautiful Zen garden. He was meditating in the center of the garden. She walked quietly up behind him until she was within three feet of the rock he was perched on.

"Welcome home, sis," he said without turning to face her.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You have a distinctive presence, Trinity."

"I didn't mean to disturb you. Your garden is beautiful, Ghost."

"Thanks. I enjoy it. If I had known you were back, I would have come to visit."

"We just got in. I dropped my bags off and came to see you. I need some brotherly advice," she explained.

He stood up and turned around, then jumped lightly onto the ground in front of her.

"Advice is best given in the real world. Let's go."

They opened their eyes to see Ghost's bare and almost empty room. He really had few possessions. But then again, neither did she. They didn't need them. Only the people with families kept real homes in Zion. Her real home was on the Nebuchadnezzar. Ghost lived on the Logos and was the closest thing to family that she had.

"How long is the Neb docked?" he asked.

"Only three days. We have been watching some new prospects. That's really what I wanted to talk to you about," she replied.

"I'm listening."

"Do you remember when I told you about visiting the Oracle? Do you remember what she told me?"

"That you would fall in love with the One?" Ghost answered.

"Yes. Well, the thing is, I think we may have found him."

A brief look of pain crossed Ghost's face but was instantly replaced with concern.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I can't really say that I'm in love with the guy, I mean, I don't even know him. But I have this feeling when we are watching him. I can't explain it. Am I just confused because of what she told me or could he really be the One? I don't feel secure with my own actions in this situation. I don't know if I am doing things out of need or because of what she told me would happen."

"The possibility is always there. He may or he may not be the One. We won't know until we've seen what he can do. Trin, I wouldn't put all my faith in what the Oracle told me if I were you. She would be the first one to tell you that we are all guided by the decisions that we make, not by fate. All I can tell you is that I have faith that you will make the right decisions."

"Thanks, Ghost. You always know exactly what I need to hear. When does the Logos leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Early. Niobe is ready to get back out. We have some prospects we are watching as well," he replied.

"I'll miss you. We don't get to see each other often enough. Morpheus doesn't like to stay docked for too long. I guess I don't either. Not really anyway."

She rose to leave and walked slowly to the door. She turned and looked back at her friend.

"Ghost, what did the Oracle tell you?"

He smiled slightly as if remembering.

"It isn't important. I have made my peace with it," he said.

She smiled. He was never going to tell her. She turned back to the door.

"Goodnight brother."

"Goodnight Trinity."


End file.
